


Insatiable

by Anonymous



Series: You fucked me up. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Size Kink, Table Sex, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He traced the smooth skin of his friend with his rough hands; admiring the view as he left marks that will last for days along the other’s spine. He could feel the other man desperately pushing against his crotch.Tease.“Needy much? Does he not satisfy you?”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: You fucked me up. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992385
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!
> 
> This is a smut and adultery fiction. Oikawa is cheating on Kageyama with Iwaizumi. I don't support this kind of act irl, this is purely my fantasy. Read at your own risk!

The kiss was rough; tongues exploring each other’s mouth as the air was getting thicker by the seconds. The brunette was pulling the black spiky hair as he moaned against the other’s lips. The other male against him was exploring his body; one hand on his arching waist, the other squeezing his ass, adding a swell of heaviness on his heartbeat. Both men had a mutual understanding of what’s about to happen.

  
“Fuck, you’re not even ashamed,” The taller man pulled away as he looked his partner’s bewitching expression; lustful brown eyes and shining flushed lips.

  
“Please,” The other men pleaded, hips grinding over their sinful desires as his hands coming down to squeeze the other’s arousal.

  
“Hajime, want this,” He whispered again, this time closer to the other’s ears; air ghosting over the surface of the tanned skin as hands roamed down to pull the zipper of his pants.

  
“Such a whore,” The man replied as he turned the other’s body around; bent over the dinning table and pulled the remaining of their clothes.

  
He traced the smooth skin of his friend with his rough hands; admiring the view as he left marks that will last for days along the other’s spine. He could feel the other man desperately pushing against his crotch. _Tease_.

  
“Needy much? Does he not satisfy you?” He asked, nibbling the brunette’s earlobe as he purposely poked his head against the hole; satisfied hearing moans of pleasures as a reply from the other male.

  
“Look at this. Still so tight,” He whispered slowly, hot breath ghosting over the sensitive ear while his fingers trailing the other’s ass; taunting the man under him before slowly stretching the rim open with spit covered fingers.

  
Two fingers went easily; earning yet another whine from the man below him. He pushed his fingers against the walls and slowly dragged them out before swiftly went inside again; repeating the process several times, feeling the heat clenching around him, asking him to stay. His other hand was pinching the hardened nipples; twisting and circling around the bud as wails of begging kept spouting out of the other’s mouth.

  
He pulled away minutes later, admiring the lewd display of his taken best friend; bent over and ready for him to use. He putted his hands over the slim hips, his cock sprang up centimetres away from the body before him; taunting the brunette to do something.

  
_Beg for me._

  
“Please, Hajime. I want your big cock inside me now.” The other’s understood as he sneaked a pleading look to the other male while spreading his prepared hole for his best friend to enter, gradually guiding the big cock inside him.

  
The other male probed the hole open; smearing his pre-cum around the rim, earning a whine from the other man before _finally_ sliding inside the tight heat with ease. He could hear the brunette’s gibberish moan, clearly enjoying a cock beside his boyfriend’s.

  
“Does it feels good? Is it better than your boyfriend’s?” He asked while moving his hips repeatedly; each thrust more harder than the last one.

  
“ _Oh, Hajime_. Tobio’s couldn’t compare.” The brunette replies between moans as the other male keep hitting his prostate every time he pushed inside.

  
The table started to move forward a little as they rocked against each other in tandem. High pitched moans and deep groans filling the room, the sound of skin slapping didn’t stop either.

  
“I’m going to cum,”

  
_Make you addicted, not even your boyfriend could fill you._

  
“Inside, pour your seed inside me.” He screamed as he clamped down around his best friend, something warm filling his belly full. Walls clenching unconsciously as he also reached his climax; milking every last drop out of his partner.

  
The other male pulled out minutes later after pouring all of him inside. He gazed hungrily at the other’s weakened body on the table; face blissed out and hole full of his seed. He gave several powerful slaps over the full ass enough to make the fair skin red, making the cum flowing out of the hole on the process. Something inside him hope for a plug to seal his seed inside the brunette; a constant reminder of their forbidden affair.

  
“Hajime,” The brunnette called weakly, coming down from his high. He tugged at the other’s hand from the side of the table, glancing at the standing man behind him.

  
The other male looked into those brown eyes as he could feel his cock hardening at the other’s request.

  
“Again.”

* * *

  
He could hear the sound of keys opening their apartment for two years. The sound of television announcing some random news was on the back of his head. The deafening footsteps of the visitor matching his beating heart as the sound got closer to the living room.

  
“I’m home,” The younger male greeted with a clear exhaustion dripping from his voice.

  
“Welcome home, Tobio. How’s training?” The older male asked, trying to focus on whatever shit news the reporter was talking.

  
“Good, just tired. I’m gonna go sleep,” The other replied while giving a quick kiss to the older’s cheeks before heading to their bedroom.

  
The brunette gazed at the screen in front of him before hugging himself close, slowly closing his eyes as the sound of the news lulling him to sleep.

  
_Stupid Tobio._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a hypocrite. I made a smut again and it's IwaOi. I don't even ship them! I see this purely sexual no feelings between them. Also, I want to potray how cold Oikawa felt even after letting out his frustration.
> 
> This fanfic is basically my fear of being so comfortable in relationship then it gets boring but you still want to be with them and yet you're afraid to talk it out because it can ruin the stability.
> 
> I like how this fanfic came out, I feel like it's more ready than the Oikage one because I held back since it was the first time I wrote a smut. Also, I wrote this today and finally showed it to my beta reader but I didn't ask her to check because we're both busy so I'm sorry for the mistakes. I'm also sorry if you're getting tired of my NTR fanfic hahaha idk why but NTR is very thrilling!
> 
> Anyways, see you next time!


End file.
